Bad Touch Trio perverts
by Katsuya-Senpai
Summary: Warning: Incest/Twincest! Rated M! Hetalia: Hidekaz Himaruya R&R? Merci! (You don't have to though xD)


**Bonjour, I didn't think I would finally upload this on FanFiction considering I typed it like this, it's a bit easier for me but it's the second time I used this, haha I'll return back to the quotes on the next story ^^"**

* * *

Romano: Spain you jerk, tell your friends to go away! I'm just visiting my little brother!

Spain: Alright alright..Have fun~

Romano slammed the door locking the door, he went over to Italy who was in the bedroom sleeping. Romano pulled down his blanket laying on top of him.

Romano: Italy..

Italy woke up and he shifted a bit looking at him kissing his jaw line.

Italy: Romano.. Nii-chan!

He squeaked smiling, he hugged Romano who blushed and smiled shyly. France, Prussia, and Spain popping up to the window creepily. France held his nose and Prussia held a camera while Spain stared at them intensely.

Romano: Italy, you jerk..Why are you still asleep?

They sat up and Italy looked at him.

Italy: Ve...I had to much training with Germany yesterday.

Romano cupped his cheeks and stroked his cheek bones, Italy blushed and grabbed his waist.

Romano: Take a break from him! A week for you is fine! Right?!

Italy: It is nii-chan, but I'm fine really..

Romano kissed him. Italy blushed.

Romano let go and pushed him down and growled kissing him more. Italy clung onto his shoulders and blushed.

Italy: Romano..Are we going to..do that?

Romano: S-Sure..

Italy smiled.

They undressed eachother and Romano lifted Italy's legs moving down, he took his semi-hard member in his mouth bobbing his head.

Romano: Mmf..

Italy: Ah! Ahhn..

France's eyes widened and Spain placed his hands on the window drooling and Prussia was taking a video.

Romano bobbed his head more faster and Italy shifted feeling saliva slide down to his hole, Romano slid a finger in his hole slowly and Italy moaned in pleasure.

Italy: Ooh! Oh! Nii-chan.. I c-can't..

He used two fingers scissoring him now, Italy wiggled his hips and moaned softly grabbing Romano's hair.

Italy: P-Please..R-Romano hurry up..

Romano pulled off and pulled out his fingers, he grabbed lube from under the bed and looked at Italy who blushed.

Romano: So..What do you use this for?

Italy: I..J-Just..I u-use it to f-finger myself because I m-miss you..

Romano: Aww..

He smiled and kissed his thigh. He lubed his member and Italy got nervous.

Romano: Hey hey.. it's okay..

Romano stroked him and slowly slid in, Italy moaned in pleasure and gripped the sheets turning his head to the side on the pillow blushing his eyes squeezed shut. Romano smiled a little and he pushed in fully both moaning softly.

Spain gasped and France clung onto him.

Spain: This..R-Romano is..

Prussia: Inside his brother!

France: Is something this hot supposed to be illegal?!

Romano: Italy..

Italy: M-Move..Please..

Romano smiled and started thrusting roughly, Italy grunted in pain and shifted.

Italy: R-Romano!

Romano: Ughnn..

Italy gasped when he started thrusting harder, Italy gripped on the sheets tighter his knuckles turning white, he ripped it. Romano moved his hands up his chest and Italy looked at him smiling a little.

Italy: I love you..n-nii-chan..

Romano: I love you too..

He slammed against his prostate and Italy cried out in pleasure.

Italy: Oh Romano!

He suddenly cummed on his stomach and Romano blushed seeing his little brother like that, he did a few more thrusts and cummed as well, Italy shifted a little feeling the liquid fill him inside. Romano pulled out slowly and layed next to him, Italy passed out, Romano chuckled softly and pulled the blanket over Italy giving him a soft kiss on his forehead, he looked at the window and his eyes widened, the bad touch trio ducked.

Romano got off the bed and put on his underwear, he lifted the window up and he punched their heads making them grunt or whine.

Romano: PERVERTS!

He grabbed Prussia's camera almost falling out the window and he broke it throwing it, he slammed the window down.

* * *

**Au revoir~**


End file.
